The purpose of this study is to demonstrate the physiologic comparability of Cimetidine (800 mg), Ranitidine (300 mg), and Famotidine (40 mg). Use of 20 mg of Famotidine instead of 40 mg would significantly reduce the cost of therapy without a loss of benefit.